Lessons with Sensei
by librastar
Summary: "I'm supposed to teach you firstly, how to seduce a man and secondly, how to allow yourself to be seduced by a man." She'd literally spat the piece of mochi she'd been chewing onto the table. "WHAT!" Twoshot KakaSaku
1. Lessons with Sensei

**Disclaimer: **If I had a million dollars, the first thing I'd do is to buy out Masashi Kishimoto's franchise and immediately rewrite, repackage and rename the show as "Kakashi". But until then, I definitely don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. All descriptions, names, places and references are the copyright of the owner, and everything else is simply a figment and work of my imagination.

**Author's Note:**

Sakura: So, Kakashi-sensei, tell me how on Earth did I end up being lumped in a fic together with you when it's so clear in the anime that I only take time off whacking Naruto to make google eyes at Sasuke?

Kakashi: _(turns a page of Icha-Icha Violence)_ You might want to try asking that crazy girl sitting at Ichiraku's, she's been typing away at her laptop all night trying to make our story actually seem believable.

Sakura: _(grumbles)_ Maybe I should get Naruto to do a Rasengan on her so that she'll stop writing Naruto fics and get back to writing Pokémon instead!

**Lessons with Sensei**

The twangs of the _shamisen_ were barely audible across the din; yet they sounded almost discordant amid the alcohol-fuelled roars of laughter that resounded around the banquet room of Sunagakure's largest teahouse. At the centre of the floor, four white-faced geisha were twirling their _sakura_ patterned paper fans, but their graceful dancing went largely unnoticed by the crowd. Tea girls were delicately weaving their way through the throngs of rowdy officials, wincing a little every time a drunken hand tried to sneak a grope of a kimono-clad bottom as they stooped to refill the rapidly emptying sake _choko_s.

Proffering a tray of _mochi _to yet another fat old man, the pinkette winced as a meaty hand audaciously pinched her right cheek, before swooping to snatch a handful of the sticky yellow-coloured treats. She sighed, moving her tray on to the next old pervert. A quick glance at the far right of the room confirmed her growing suspicions that she wouldn't have to keep up this odious task for much longer; it seemed that Kuenai was about to heave at any moment, having consumed more than half the night's alcohol supply by himself.

Soon enough, he shifted (with great difficulty) his enormous belly, and stumbled to his feet, clapping his hands. In an instant, the chatter in the room died down and everyone started scrambling off the soft cushions they had been lolling on; hurrying towards the ornate wooden door at the front of the room. Kuenai wasn't exactly known for being the most docile person when drunk.

Sakura hurriedly gathered empty _tokkuri_ and _choko_ as she tried to make her way through the bustling crowd to the door when she suddenly felt someone grab hold of her waist from behind and twist her roughly. She stumbled on the hem of her lavender kimono, hearing a tearing sound as she landed face-first into the fleshy folds of someone's enormous lap. A crash indicated that the _tokkuri_ she had been holding had smashed onto the shiny wooden paneled floor, lying broken in five jade-coloured shards.

Wincing a little and feeling a little rueful at the loss of what had been a beautiful sake jug, she lifted her head slowly, only to realize with a jolt of horror that she was looking straight into Kuenai's small, bulbous eyes. Which were at this very minute, looking hungrily at the petite pinkette lying helplessly on top of his lap.

He leaned down towards her; Sakura nearly gagged at the sudden reek of stale alcohol coupled with bad breath. "Why in such a hurry, pretty lady? Let the others leave…we can have this room all to ourselves..." He licked his lips suggestively, stretching them into a horrible leer. A distinct bulge was already visible under the outline of his _hakama_.

Sakura steadied herself, taking a deep gulp of breath. _Concentrate. This could be the chance they had been waiting for_. She felt a slight twinge of disappointment that not one person seemed to have noticed her predicament; everyone only intent on reaching safety as fast as possible.

A faint echo sounded as the last of the party guests slammed the front door shut, leaving Sakura well and truly alone with Kuenai. She gripped the _kunai_ hidden beneath the folds of her kimono tightly to reassure herself, the cold metal stark against her sweaty, clammy hands; the sharp point of its steely tip promising deadly accuracy should all else fail.

Swallowing, Sakura forced herself to lay a hand on his enormous shoulder; shuddering in revulsion as he interpreted this as a sign of her keenness to further proceedings. She bit back a scream of horror as one hand began tracing its way under her neckline, going lower, lower, lower….

Sakura instinctively pushed him away with all her strength when she felt his hand roughly squeeze her left breast. Her heart was beating wildly, one hand involuntarily clutching the _kunai_ under her robes. He paused and squinted at her, still wearing that same hungry look as one contemplating a particularly delicious peach that one cannot wait to sink their teeth into-literally. He seemed not the least put-off by her obvious resistance.

"Come now," he murmured, stretching out another hand towards her. She backed away, panicking when she felt her back thud against the soft boards of the wall. "I've had my eye on you the whole night my dear, let's not keep me waiting any longer."

_The mission, remember the mission_! she thought desperately, as she saw him heave himself to his feet and advance towards her, that lecherous gleam still intent in his eyes. _I am a jounin, I can fight my way out of this…_He was almost pinning her to the wall; Sakura could literally feel the hunger on his alcohol-tainted breath.

She eyed the slim golden key hanging around his neck. If she could just get hold of that without him either blasting her to pieces or violating anymore of her personal space, it was all good. But drunk or not, Kuenai was still rated as an S-class nin and Sakura didn't much fancy her chances against him. He may not have the physical capabilities to match her but she wouldn't bet against him being powerful enough to best her easily in a one-on-one.

She wondered desperately if she should just yank the key off his neck and make a wild dash for it. But she knew that she would even be lucky to make it past this door, let alone out of this village.

A gasp of pain broke from her lips as she felt one hand give her left breast another hard squeeze, the other one beginning to roam up and down her back; growing ever bolder with the passing seconds. Sakura fought desperately to keep her panic from rising to hysterical levels, but when she felt a distinct hardness press against one of her legs; she closed her eyes in silent resignation, battling furiously the urge to scream as loud as she could and run far, far away. It would be over soon.

_One…._

She felt his hand tug roughly at her obi, throwing the sash carelessly onto the floor.

_Two…_

Sakura stood very still as she felt her kimono being yanked roughly and tossed aside.

_Three._

…

* * *

><p><em>Bam!<em>

Tsunade-shisou slammed her fist onto the handsome wooden desk, making a few pens leap into the air as well as several towering piles of files slump into each other into one messy, jumble. Her eyes were narrowed, her breath coming in short pants. Sakura stared at the floor, grimacing a little as she imagined the fantastic glower that must surely be adorning her teacher's usually calm, beautiful face. Tsunade wasn't always the calmest of persons, but when she lost her temper, Sakura was fairly certain that the aftershock could be heard even if she was safely buried 10,000 feet under Konoha. She spied a small beetle hurriedly scurry under the small opening under the door, away to safety; almost as if it too, could feel the storm clouds gathering.

"Tell me again Sakura, how is it that a ninja of your rank and ability managed to mess things up even on a simple B-class mission? Naruto I understand, but I expected better from my own apprentice." Tsunade wrung her hands as she paced around the room agitatedly, almost as if she wished she could strangle Sakura's neck with a noose of common sense.

The young kunoichi winced a little at the unintentional jibe aimed at her best friend, it seemed that Tsunade's opinion of the whiskered ninja hadn't improved much even after his heroics in the war. She fought valiantly to stop the tears that were already starting to gather, trying to keep her face as impassive as possible. A ninja must never let his or her emotions get the better of his or herself, yet Sakura, as one who wore her feelings and her heart on her sleeve, struggled daily with Rule No. 25 of the Shinobi Handbook.

"You disappoint me greatly, Sakura. I had hoped that you were ready for more challenging missions, but evidently you lack the skills needed to…"

Sakura felt her dam of resistance crack. "You don't understand!" she burst out, her emotions rushing forth in torrents of anger. "The b******* was about to rape me! He had me pinned to the wall, and there was NO way I could have taken the key without him knowing it! Plus, it's really hard to think straight when some dirty old pervert has one hand halfway down your pants and another hand trying to rip off every piece of decency you have left! Any second later and he would have forced himself on me, it's terrible of you to use kunoichi this way, I won't stand for it…"

Tsunade held up her hand, stopping Sakura mid-rant. "I won't tolerate this sort of talk from you, Sakura. You should know better than to act like this, or to question my judgment." Her tone was chilly.

She inclined her head, colouring deeply as she realized how rude she must have sounded in the heat of the moment. "My apologies, Tsunade-shisou. I…I forgot myself."

Tsunade softened a little, as she sat down and began tapping her pen on the edge of the desk. "I understand perfectly well Sakura," she replied, her voice quiet as she studied the shivering young woman in front of her. She felt a flare of sympathy for the young jonin, but she pushed it away regretfully. Sometimes, it was better to get unpleasant things out of the way and over with. Sakura had grown up much over the years; she was almost unrecognizable from the clumsy, naive teenager whose sole mission in life had been to win the affections of that Uchiha boy; a girl who had been told off for caring more about whether her hair was perfect enough for "darling Sasuke-kun" than whether she would actually amount to anything as a shinobi. She had been so unsure of herself then, a direct consequence of her unofficial branding as "the weakest member" of Team 7, and constant overshadowing by her two more famous and powerful teammates.

Only Tsunade had recognized the considerable, yet raw talent that the young pinkette possessed; hidden deep beneath a thick layer of self-doubt and low self-esteem- Kakashi was perhaps to blame for somewhat neglecting his only female student, leading to her stunted and irregular development. Tsunade didn't blame him too much; given that his other students comprised the somewhat mentally unstable remaining heir of the notorious Uchiha clan, whose deep wells of talent was only matched by his insatiable thirst for revenge as well as the hyperactive _Jinchuriki_ of the most powerful demon alive, who had an uncanny nose for sniffing out (and subsequently getting himself mixed up in) trouble. Kakashi most probably had his work cut out trying to prevent them from killing themselves and each other, let alone bothering to remember whether Sakura had actually mastered anything new over the last month, or year or so.

Konoha needed more good, strong kunoichi, and she had made it her personal mission to hone Sakura into a kunoichi that Konoha would one day be abuzz about. 5 years later, the young woman had blossomed into a talented medical-nin, her skills only second to Tsunade herself, as well as heavily reversing her earlier reputation of being one of the "weakest fighters" among the Konoha Eleven. But yet, as proficient as Sakura was with the numerous delicate and intricate nuances of medical ninjutsu that evaded many of her older colleagues, she remained woefully ignorant and naïve in other areas of knowledge.

"Sakura," she began again. The fire in her apprentice's eyes died somewhat at Tsunade's more conciliatory tone.

"I know what you are feeling right now- that I'm some kind of old, unfeeling hag that thinks nothing of sending young kunoichi to be exploited by lecherous perverts for the sake of a few thousand ryo. That I care nothing for my kunoichi being violated, as long as the job "gets done."" Tsunade paused to lick her lips, noting that Sakura still refused to meet her eyes, instead choosing to find the laces of her black combat boots infinitely more interesting. The shallow sounds of her breathing interspersed with the gentle hum of voices just outside the door; the near silence of the room a stark contrast to the heated outburst from a few moments earlier.

"You think that it's very easy for me to sit here at my desk and wave you on, while you are the ones that have to go out there and get yourself beaten up, roughed up, taken advantage of, even raped…for the sake of a mission," she ploughed on, wincing a little even at her own words.

Sakura bowed her head at Tsunade's frank admission. Her anger at her teacher had mostly abated, but she could feel the fury gathering in her chest again, the rising fire in her gut as she remembered Kuenai's sweaty hands under her chest, creeping, crawling downwards…

"I hope you know me better than that."

The fire extinguished itself almost instantly, and Sakura felt pinpricks of shame at the corner of her eyelids. Tsunade was many things: strict, impulsive, critical, harsh even; but cruel was not one of them.

When her mentor spoke again, her tone was tired and Sakura thought she sounded old, at odds with the youthful mask her rejuvenating transformation jutsu had created. "One thing you have to learn as a kunoichi is that…our body is but a tool." Her voice was heavy with the experience and weariness of all fifty-four of her years. "We fight with our hands, and yes with our minds, but never underestimate the power of a woman's body. I've seen the best of plots unravel, the most invincible shinobi destroyed and the strongest of clans crumble with the aid of a kunoichi who knows how to use her assets to her best advantage. Never forget that Sakura. It is painful at first…degrading almost, to have to subject ourselves to the whims and fancies of men, but you have to learn to detach yourself from it. If the time ever comes where you have to sacrifice yourself and your dignity for Konoha, I hope you make the right choice."

Sakura remained frozen in her seat.

Tsunade eyed her, then tactfully began shuffling some papers on her desk. "You are not a child anymore Sakura, I cannot always shield you from some of the harshest realities of being a female ninja. And as is apparent from this latest mission with Kuenai, it also appears that you remain uncomfortable in the presence of…_advances_ from men."

Sakura scowled at the floor. First, they told her off for concentrating too much on men (or rather boys, or maybe just Sasuke…), so Sakura had turned over a new leaf and devoted her heart and mind to her ninja studies for the next five years. Then, when she had finally began to feel that she was an opponent worth fighting against, they bemoaned her lack of "experience" with men.

"_Unwanted _advances," she corrected through gritted teeth.

Tsunade held up her hand again. "My instructions to you were simple: Retrieve the golden key, preferably while Kuenai is under the influence of alcohol given his immense skill advantage over you; and under _non-violent_ circumstances. The last thing Konoha needed was a huge bill for the three-foot crater you created in the middle of Sunagakure's oldest and most prominent teahouse, not to mention all the unwanted attention that was directed towards us! Didn't I stress the importance of discreetness when exercising this mission? It is a wonder that the client has not completely withdrawn his need for our services given the botched-up nature of this job."

Sakura continued gripping the hem of her jonin vest tightly, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks again, this time in shame. "At least I managed to retrieve the key," she ventured, her voice sounding weaker and tinnier than she had anticipated.

The Fifth Hokage sighed. Drumming her fingers onto the desk, she took a sip from the blue mug at the corner of her desk, accidentally spilling a few drops of water onto the thick blue folder marked "Kuenai". Wiping her lips, a few long seconds passed before she spoke again. "Nonetheless, I remain concerned about your ability to handle this type of situation, should you find yourself in a position of shall we say, _physical duress_ in the future. The simple fact of the matter was that you panicked under the circumstances and allowed your fear to cloud your better judgment."

Sakura continued trying to see whether her jonin vest would actually tear under _extremely violent_ physical duress.

Tsunade continued. "You may have been lucky this time, but we simply cannot afford your lack of composure with men to hinder any of our future operations," she stated in the same tone she used whenever she commented that Sakura needed to improve her chakra control whenever healing damaged arteries near any vital organs. "Furthermore, your overwhelming panic will be a hindrance to us should there ever arise the need for you to use your body as a means of trickery or deception."

Sakura felt a damp chill begin to grip her insides as she contemplated the broader meaning behind Tsunade's words. _Use your body...actually having to bed or seduce an enemy during a mission, having more creeps like Kuenai touch her in all the wrong places, and having to do it _willingly_…_

"Fortunately," Tsunade's voice interrupted the growing pit of fear that was beginning to gnaw at her insides, jerking her back to reality. "I have arranged for some special…_training _to rectify this problem and help you prepare for any unforeseen circumstances should the situation arise. You'll be having lessons with him twice a week until I deem your progress satisfactory enough."

Sakura's dizzy mind only registered one horrifying word. "_Him_?"

A flicker of a smile crossed her face, as she folded her arms (across her rather ample chest, Sakura couldn't help but notice). "I'm afraid this is one area of training where I cannot help you with, Sakura. Not if it is to be done properly."

She nodded miserably.

Another sigh escaped from the Hokage. "I really wouldn't worry about the choice of teacher Sakura. In fact," her voice changed to take on a rather, mischievous (!) tone. "It might even make your lessons all the more…interesting."

Sakura suddenly felt her day about to change from bad to worse. "Wha…?"

Tsunade stood up and strode towards the window, careful to hide her face from her young apprentice so that she would not notice the slight smirk playing on her lips. "Given your familiarity with him, I really don't think there should be any surprises. Why, given his ridiculous fixation with those _Icha Icha_ books I would think that he would have ample… _knowledge_ of such situations. Furthermore, the fact that you already know him should make it easier for you to trust him when handling such delicate matters." She looked out of the window, noting the rapidly darkening sky. The sun was still shining, though somewhat feebly behind a clump of ash-grey clouds.

Sakura somehow managed to croak out one last question. "So I'm to be taught by Jiraiya-sama?"

Tsunade turned around to stare at her student, her pretty features furrowed in an expression of immense bemusement.

"No, I meant that you were going to be taught by Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to do this anymore than you do."<p>

Sakura pushed his chest with surprising force, extricating herself from his lap where she had been perching for what felt like a lifetime. Her legs felt sore from being in such a stationary position for such a long time, and Kakashi's lap wasn't the most comfortable way to spend 90 minutes of her increasingly ill-tempered life. It was bad enough that she had to have "men" lessons at all, let alone with a man who was old enough to be your father. Oh, and who also happened to be your ex-teacher.

How Tsunade had coerced her lazy sensei into fulfilling this insane idea of hers Sakura would never know, but she distinctly suspected it had to do with some blackmail material Tsunade possessed from his younger, more _foolish_ days.

Or maybe she'd simply threatened to burn his entire _Icha Icha_ collection and put him on nothing but D-rank cat-rescue missions for the rest of his days.

It must have been a pretty credible threat, because Kakashi-sensei had turned up only half an hour later than the pre-arranged time of seven o'clock, by which time Sakura was beginning to hope that he'd somehow "forgotten" to turn up (as usual) and had actually been making plans to ask Ino-pig out to dinner.

Damn Tsunade and her five-star intimidation skills.

It had all started pleasantly enough, she supposed. She'd invited him into her apartment as was proper, and offered him a cup of tea. He'd politely refused (he still steadfastly refused to drink or eat in front of them) and had whipped out a battered copy of _Icha-Icha Chaos_. She had poured out the steaming hot tea into her favourite pink mug and gently puffed at the hot surface, whipping her hand back and forth to dissipate the small spirals of steam emitting from it. He'd coughed a little and turned the page of his book.

This little routine had continued for a grand total of 84 minutes.

On the 85th minute (by which the clock was showing exactly 8.55 pm), he had stretched a little and put down his book. Sakura's tea had long been finished, and she had moved on to nibbling the edges of some green-tea sugar-dusted mochi.

He'd said, "I suppose we had better get on with it, it is getting a little late."

She'd put down the piece of mochi she'd nearly finished nibbling. "Well pardon me for being so polite as to not interrupt your reading time, but you looked _so_ busy I really didn't want to bother you," she'd retorted sarcastically.

He'd raised an eyebrow.

Sakura had sighed and moodily dusted the last of the sugar flakes from her fingers. "What are we even supposed to be doing?" she grumbled.

He'd tugged the edges of his mask a little and eventhough she couldn't see his expression, she'd gotten the distinct impression that he was more than a little embarrassed by their current predicament. He'd stood up and walked over to where she sat down on the couch.

"I'm supposed to teach you firstly, how to seduce a man and secondly, how to allow yourself to be seduced by a man."

He could have easily said, "I'm supposed to teach you firstly, how to create a Kage Bunshin and secondly, how to improve your chakra control in order to create multiple Kage Bunshin" in that same, flat tone and she wouldn't have missed a beat.

Except that he hadn't, of course.

She'd literally spat the piece of mochi she'd been chewing onto the table. "WHAT?"

He'd sighed, again but he'd somehow managed to maintain that neutral tone he always used whenever he patiently tried to explain to Naruto for the millionth time why rushing off headlong after the Akatsuki wasn't going to make him Hokage material. "Tsunade is concerned that your inexperience with and around men will prove disastrous should we require such services of you in the future," he said quietly. "In a nutshell, she wants me to help you overcome your fear of men. And learn a few tricks along the way," he'd mused after that.

A loud snort. "I'm not afraid of men!"

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Wh—wh—WHAT?"

The question had had her thrown completely off guard. It was all she could to do to stare at him, mouth wide-open and large enough to house an entire colony of flies; completely flabbergasted.

"I thought so." He calmly stroked his chin, and if Sakura was not mistaken, she could detect a faint note of smugness. _Perverted git_ she'd thought angrily. He was probably enjoying every second of her humiliation. He'd probably follow it up with a detailed interrogation of her sexual life next…not that the Kakashi Inquisition would last any longer than 60 seconds. She half contemplated whether to make up some half-baked story about a drunken one-night stand with some Sunagakure stud just to wipe off the stupid smirk she imagined he was wearing at that very moment. How dare he presume she was still a virgin, just because she didn't go around leaning forwards in low-cut tops (so unlike Ino-pig), that didn't mean she was the only girl left in Konoha who hadn't had her cherry popped yet!

Sakura remembered the last "girls' night out" at Tenten's place had gotten a little bit out of hand, which had ended with Ino proclaiming that Sakura should be honoured to be Konoha's only virgin over the age of twenty after chugging one too many bottles of sake down. No one had bothered to correct her (as far as she could remember) and no one had bothered verifying the claim. She'd remembered stealing a furtive glance at Hinata (who was amazingly, still sober) but the girl had resolutely kept her gaze on the polished wooden floorboards, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. And in any case, Sakura really hadn' t wanted to hear about any sexual exploits with Naruto (if any) so she'd laughed about it with everyone else and pretended not to remember a single thing that had occurred that crazy night.

"Come here, Sakura."

She'd given him a death glare worthy of Pain, but he'd remained expressionless. Sakura had stood next to him, hands on hips, waiting.

Without hesitating, he'd pulled her onto his lap and caged her with his arms.

"Hey!"

The briefest of struggles had ensued, and Sakura had wondered briefly if her eccentric teacher had finally lost his mind.

She was half-consciously debating whether to give him a good kick _down there _when he'd suddenly put one finger to her lips and whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to do this anymore than you do."

She walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, peering idly into its chilly insides without really seeing what was there just so she wouldn't have to look at his face.

"If you can't even trust that I was going to give you a simple hug without hurting you, it's a lot worse than I thought."

She slammed the fridge door shut and strode over to where he sat calmly as he had done so many times before while Sakura raged, screamed or generally made a fool of herself.

"You don't trust me."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, but again he didn't sound angry; merely sounding as if he was making an observation about any passing animal.

"You're right, I don't." The words rose to her lips before she could stop them. _Where had they come from?_ she thought desperately. She didn't want to hurt him, it wasn't his fault they both had to go through this ridiculous process and if there was one person she would trust her life with on the battlefield, it was Kakashi-sensei.

And yet…yet, she couldn't trust him to give her a simple hug without being paranoid that he was only interested in getting into her pants?

_Is that how I really view Kakashi-sensei? A brilliant ninja revered by enemies and comrades alike but in reality nothing but a dirty old pervert? Did Sakura really think he would take advantage of her, would want to deliberately harm her like Kuenai had?_

Had she always been subconsciously afraid that one day, he would give in to his perverted side and…do all those things to her that he liked reading about so much in Icha Icha?

Her face grew hot remembering the couple of lines she had sneaked-peeked from the latest manuscript she had glanced lying on Jiraiya-sama's desk. She had no idea how Kakashi-sensei could blatantly go around _in public_ reading the damn thing, there was enough X-rated stuff in there to make a nun blush! Sakura herself was no prude (she and Ino-pig had had quite a few X-rated conversations about Konoha men themselves over the years) but there _had_ to be limits.

Or had it simply been that her near brush with Kuenai had completely erased her desire for physical contact with men?

"Sakura."

She realized that he had been staring at her for the past minute or so. She grew even redder as his single, dark eye eventually met her emerald green ones -penetrating, and unwavering.

He coughed a little. "I'd like to try that again."

She nodded, and slowly clambered onto his lap again. It suddenly occurred that she'd never been in such close, physical contact with any man before except maybe her father. As Kakashi's arms closed round her again, wrapping her securely against his own body, Sakura suddenly felt very light-headed. The position was too close. She could feel every muscle, every contour of his perfectly toned chest, the steady heartbeat pounding along his ribcage. The faint smell of soap and aftershave that he used.

It seemed too…_intimate_.

They remained like that for a few minutes, and Sakura began to grow a little fidgety. Feeling increasingly self-conscious at their current position, she wriggled a little, trying to loosen the iron grip he had on her but he pressed his lips against her ear again and whispered, "Relax."

In spite of herself, the combination of his warm lips pressed against the delicate lobe of her ear coupled with her giddy sensations caused a shiver to run down her spine. And not in a bad way either, she thought. Unconsciously, she pressed her head against his shoulder and gently allowed herself to sink deeper into his embrace. Trying to quell the slight panic that had risen as he had encircled her, she reached up and wrapped her own arms firmly around his neck.

Kakashi was surprised by the gesture, but he said nothing; merely continuing to hold her and allow her time to get used to him, to the hug, to his touch. And to allow her enough time to get her to trust him. When he had judged that her heart rate and breathing had slowed down to regular levels, he gently released her.

Sakura opened her eyes in shock, a little disoriented and more than a little disappointed that it had ended so soon. She lowered her arms from his neck.

He nodded. "That was much better, Sakura. You didn't panic and try to push me off as soon as we made contact."

She shrugged. "You get used to it, and this time I knew what to expect." Pushing a few pink hairs off her forehead, she admitted, "I was afraid. But I told myself that I had to trust you and that there wasn't anything to be afraid of. I knew you wouldn't hurt me like…_he_ had." A small shiver preceded her words.

He studied her intently, his lone dark eye staring straight at her again, as if he could see something invisible beneath the layers of hurt and doubt that continued to enshroud her. Not wanting to meet his gaze again, she looked up at the wall clock instead. 9.25 pm. They'd been at it for the last 30 minutes, with no real sign of progress.

A gentle squeeze of her fingers startled her, and she finally chanced a glance up at him again. The gaze that was usually filled with either apparent apathy or steely determination was… what? Compassionate? Sympathetic?

"Perhaps Tsunade made a mistake by sending you to retrieve that key, knowing what Kuenai was like."

Sakura was surprised, she had never known him to criticize any of the Hokage's decisions before.

"Maybe Ino would have…"

"…known what to do?" She laughed bitterly. "I doubt even Tsunade would have lasted three minutes with that creep without stabbing him with the sharpest _kunai_ she had, or pelting with him every last shuriken."

"Mmm." The fleeting glance of sympathy had been replaced by his usual lazy expression. Huffing a little, she was about jump off his lap again when she suddenly found herself down on the couch, with Kakashi lying on top of her. The action was so reminiscent of Kuenai, for a split second she almost thought she was looking up into that pasty, flabby face again. But before she had time to react, he had swiftly plunged forwards and pressed his lips against hers.

"Mmph..." His weight was almost crushing her, but all Sakura could concentrate on was the delicious feel of his lips nibbling, sucking against her own. Unsure of how to respond, she merely followed his lead and allowed herself to be swept away by the wonderful plethora of sensations that each kiss inspired. She was also dimly aware that he had somehow managed to remove his mask before this, as she traced her finger around the smooth outline of his jaw.

But all too soon as it had started, it ended. Still shell-shocked by the initial kiss, she dumbly pressed a finger against her lips, feeling the wetness. In that millisecond, he had managed to retrieve his mask and by the time she looked up again, he was fully "masked".

Still panting a little from their heated making-out (had they been "making-out"? What did you call a "make-believe" make-out session?), she gasped, "What on EARTH was that for?"

He raised his eyebrow again. "I was merely testing you to see how you would react under spontaneous, unexpected conditions. Interestingly, you did not panic or attempt to attack me this time."

Sakura coloured beet-red. "I…I…"

She never got to finish her sentence because suddenly, he was kissing her again. Feeling a little bold and not liking the feel of cloth against her face, she reached out and ripped the offending thing right off his face. He blinked a little startledly, but the next thing she knew, her mind had become increasingly saturated with the blissful feel of his lips against hers again. Her fingers wandered along his silvery mane of hair, gently entangling themselves in it. Feeling his tongue slide into her mouth, she let out a tiny groan and arched her back, pressing her body deeper against his.

Just as he was pressing hot, urgent kisses down her throat, the clock suddenly let out a shrill, deafening sound announcing the hour. They both jumped apart instantly. Sakura glared at the offending object, but it only ticked somewhat mockingly at her. Turning back to him, she was annoyed (and more than a little disappointed) to see that he was already making his way towards the door.

Barging past him, she marched right in front of him, blocking his way out. He gazed down at her, right eyebrow raised questioningly. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable again (how did you look into someone's eyes after making-out with them?), she averted her gaze.

"If you want me to stay you just have to ask." He sounded faintly amused. "But I was under the impression that this lesson was over."

She had almost forgotten that it was all meant to be part of her "lessons". But how much of it had actually been for "educational" purposes? And what had their kissing-fest been meant to achieve anyway?

"I just wanted to ask you when the next lesson would be," she replied, quite formally.

Kakashi bent down and whispered again, "You can think about it in bed tonight."

Taking advantage of her temporarily paralyzed state, he managed to move her and swept out of the door.

For a long while, Sakura could only stand at the door and marvel at what had just happened. She looked at the clock. 11.05 pm. Bedtime. But with so much adrenaline pumping through her veins (and certain body parts still tingling from just now), she doubted sleep would have its way with her so easily tonight.

She wondered how Kakashi felt about giving students lessons "after-hours." Maybe if she gave him a call, or paid him a little visit for "remedial" purposes…

Grinning a little, she thought to herself that maybe these lessons with sensei weren't going to anywhere near as bad as she had thought.

Nope, not too bad at all.

**A/N**: END! My first venture into Naruto fandom, so please R&R! Also, one-shot or longer?

Love, librastar x


	2. Results of Training

**Disclaimer: **As always,if I had a million dollars, the first thing I'd do is to buy out Masashi Kishimoto's franchise and immediately rewrite, repackage and rename the show as "Kakashi". But until then, I definitely don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. All descriptions, names, places and references are the copyright of the owner, and everything else is simply a figment and work of my imagination.

**Author's Note: **A big shout out to everyone who was kind enough to leave a review for 'Lessons with Sensei'; it was a pleasant surprise to receive so many reviews for a first-time Naruto writer like me, I LOVE YOU GUYS :D. There were lots of people asking me to continue the story, but at this point in time I don't want to do a multi-chap fic because firstly, it was meant to be a one-shot so I don't have a plot to continue the story and secondly, even if I did, it's probably a plot that's been rehashed over and over again on this site. However, this particular plot bunny has been floating around my head for some time after writing the first chapter and this Shippudden episode has always been one of my favourites so…

**Results of Training**

Sakura gasped as a warm mouth gently nibbled on her earlobe, nipping gently at the delicate flesh before tracing a damp trail down to her neck. Arching her back, she found herself almost purring with delight as wet, butterfly kisses were lavished on the sensitive skin of her throat, while a pair of rough, slightly calloused hands explored the slender curve of her hips.

Gently kissing the side of her mouth, he paused a while to stare straight into her liquid, viridian gaze. Sakura squirmed a little, despite the obvious lust she could sense emanating from him. He grinned a little, before resuming his assault on her mouth.

Amidst their heated kisses, somehow he managed to have her pinned against the damp walls of their stony prison; one hand already inside her dark undershirt. He moaned his approval into her mouth as she in turn, slipped her hand under the waistband of his jōnin trousers, going deeper, deeper…

"One more move, and you're a dead man."

Kakashi blinked, still hazy and disoriented with lust as the cold metal blade pressed a little harder against the back of his throat. He gulped, sensing the sudden surge of chakra gathering in her left fist, dangerously close to his manhood; while he could just about make out the glint of metal in her right.

She chuckled, her lips still pressed softly against his. "Yield?"

He groaned.

"Kai!"

The gloom of their surroundings melted away to be replaced by the fading sunlight and lush, earthy smell of Training Ground Three.

_Shinobi Battle Skills Number One: Genjutsu_

Sakura dropped the kunai she had been holding, while he flopped down at the base of the fir tree that she had been backing him up against. Almost reflexively, he touched his fingers to his face. His mask, thankfully was still in place.

"I didn't actually touch _anything_ you know." He could hear the smirk in the pink-haired kunoichi's voice. "It was all in your mind."

_Pity._

He stood up, brushing some dead leaves off the back of his trousers and fishing Icha Icha Tactics out of his right pocket.

"You've improved," he remarked casually, feeling the rough bark of the fir tree lightly graze the back of his jōnin vest as he leaned against it. His sharp ears caught the sounds of several branches rustling above his head as several birds swooped down into its leafy abundance, ready to roost for the night. "For a moment there, you convinced me that you just might actually be able to make it as a seductress in the future, Sakura-_chan_."

She glared at his smug little eye crease, hands on hips. "A _moment_? Excuse me Kakashi-_sensei_, but remind me who was getting all hot and bothered by nothing but a simple genjutsu!"

"You always did have better chakra control than your poor old sensei…and after all, you spent three weeks perfecting that genjutsu based on everything I've taught you about men and their weaknesses!"

He felt the corner of his lips quirk slightly, as she visibly deflated.

"And for the record Sakura-chan, I wasn't being seduced by you…I was just _letting_ myself be seduced by you."

Sakura felt a small thrill flare up her insides at the sudden, darker tone of his voice, although she continued arranging her features in a scarily convincing scowl.

"However," he continued, stowing away Icha Icha Tactics back in his pouch. "I'm not done yet."

A single pink eyebrow quirked upwards while a hint of amusement flashed in her eyes.

"Kakashi, just admit that I had you…"

"The skills of seduction," he cut across her. "…are not just limited to a kunoichi's prowess with genjutsu." He shrugged off his jōnin vest and dark-sleeved undershirt, leaving him clad only in his tight-fitting black tank top and jōnin trousers.

Sakura's eyes had widened at his mini impromptu striptease, but she quickly snapped back to reality. "Kakashi, what are you do…?"

She found herself pinned with her back against the fir tree again; only this time, it was real.

Thoroughly distracted by the feel of his muscular arms encircling her, she barely heard him whisper in her ear, "_Shinobi Battle Skills Number Two: Taijutsu_!"

She barely raised a hand in time to block the sudden punch he swung at her chest, agilely somersaulting away as she dodged the sudden onslaught of punches and kicks the silver-haired jōnin threw her way.

Ducking as he swung a roundhouse kick at the side of her head, Sakura panted as she threw up her hands again to block another punch. "Kakashi," she growled, fists glowing green as she threw in a few good punches of her own, "are you completely ma…oof!"

She suddenly found herself in what would have been a very compromising position, had they not just been engaging in a very hot and messy taijutsu spar…that had just ended with them getting tangled in a very hot and messy heap.

Straddling her hips, Kakashi grinned as he pinned her hands down. "Now now Sakura-chan…no chakra-enhanced strength allowed."

She grunted in response, wriggling furiously under his weight. "And what does this have to do with my seduction lessons?"

If he wasn't wearing his mask, she could have sworn that b*stard was wearing the cheekiest (and sexiest…er most irritating) smirk in the history of Konoha. "Everything. Take a look around."

Already hyperaware at how _close_ they were, Sakura felt the colour rise to her cheeks even as she yelled, "Doton: Doryūheki!"

This time, it was Kakashi's turn to scatter as he suddenly leapt off her, narrowly dodging the giant mud wall the kunoichi sent rising out of the ground beneath them. Sakura waved a hand, trying to clear a little of the clouds of dust that were now swirling around as a result of her jutsu. Spotting him barely a few metres away from her, she plunged her fist into the ground. "Shannaro!"

The ground opened up in a chasm at least 10 feet wide, swallowing everything in its path; including Kakashi.

Bounding over to the wide crack in the ground she had just wrecked, she called out to him. "Kakashi-sensei," the glint of triumph returning to her eyes. It was so reminiscent of that time she and Naruto had battled him for the bells again after both of them had finished training with their respective Sannin masters for two and a half years.

From inside the earthen crevasse, he regarded her with a similar sense of déjà vu, a familiar smile tugging at his lips. _Such strength!_

"_Shinobi Battle Skills Number Three: Ninjutsu_!"

He jumped again, barely missing the second mud wall that had sprouted beneath his feet. Smiling, he formed the hand-seals for his signature move. "Chidori!"

"Kuso!" she cursed, as he slammed the fistful of lightning into the wall. Sakura tried to hold it fast, but it soon crumbled against the strength of the Copy Ninja's attack. Luckily, she managed to slip away before he could direct another Chidori at her. "Doton: Doryūsō!"

A hundred mud spikes rose from the ground and hurled towards Kakashi, akin to a spectacular Earth Style: Iron Maiden. _That would teach that arrogant ass for turning the seduction lesson into a training session! Just because Sakura had finally managed to charm the pants off him (literally)(although admittedly thanks to a genjutsu that said arrogant ass had dreamt up anyway)…_

But just as they rammed into the Copy Ninja at full force, his body suddenly dissolved into a crackle of blue lightning, its electric tendrils rippling through the spikes and causing them to dissipate into harmless mud clumps again.

Sakura could only watch in dismay. _Raiton Kage Bunshin! Which means that the real Kakashi must be…_

"Suiton: Mizurappa!"

An icy wave of water hit her from behind, drenching her from head to toe. Sakura whirled around, fuming.

Her former sensei just continued his stupid smug eye crinkling at her, and Sakura didn't need a Sharingan to know that he was probably laughing himself silly at her expense under that mask of his! She was just about to punch another hole in the ground that would surely swallow him into a dark oblivion, before stopping.

That Water Release technique was only a C-Ranked one, and the stream of water he had directed at her had been really weak; meaning his intention hadn't been to wash her away. The amount of chakra he had expended must have been really small as well. That didn't really seem like a Kakashi-thing to do in battle, so he must have had another reason…

And right on cue, a slight breeze rippled around the training ground, lifting several leaves off the ground and into the breeze.

As Sakura felt her teeth chatter from the sudden chill, she looked down and saw that the water had soaked through her lightly coloured shirt; the wet outline of her bindings clearly visible- leaving little to the imagination.

Or more specifically, Kakashi's imagination.

In fact, if not for her chest bindings; Sakura found that the cold water from his attack would have put her in a more embarrassing situation than what she was already in.

"You, you _hentai_!" she spluttered, attempting to cover her torso with her hands; all intent of attack abandoned in an attempt to preserve her modesty. "You did that on purpose!"

She could have sworn she heard him give the briefest of chuckles.

Instead, he merely acted as if he hadn't heard her. "My apologies, Sakura-chan. I'd actually planned on using the _Suiryūdan no Jutsu _but I thought I'd go easy on you this time…looks like the _Mizurappa_ got the job done just as well though," he replied cheerfully, pausing to look at her; the crease of his eye deepening in evident humour at her current state. "Maybe we should end the lesson here for today."

If looks could kill, the Copy Ninja wouldn't have lived another day to read his beloved Icha Icha Paradise.

Cracking her knuckles in a dead-on imitation of her shisou, Sakura took a threatening step towards him. "Kakashi, you are so dea…"

He interrupted her again. "Unless you'd like to come back to my place to _warm up_?"

She stopped in her tracks, mouth slightly open.

He winked at her.

_5, 4, 3, 2…_

Letting her arms harmlessly fall back down to her sides, she gave an exaggerated sigh as they turned to slowly walk back to his apartment; the sun already halfway setting into the horizon. As always, their little lesson had taken up the better part of yet another beautiful summer evening; not that the roseate-haired medic was complaining…

"Your idea of warming up had better not be involving some Katon jutsu!" she warned him.

Giving her another roguish wink, he replied, "After three weeks of seduction lessons Sakura-chan, I would have thought that you would have learnt by now that I have more _interesting_ ways of getting my message across…"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the distance, Sakura could be heard muttering, "…and I still don't get what ninjutsu or taijutsu had to do with the whole thing…"<p>

Kakashi merely grinned to himself.

* * *

><p>AN: END! I had a lot of fun writing this one (naughty Kakashi!) and I hope you had a lot of fun reading it too!

Love, librastar x

PS I know Sakura's elemental affinity hasn't been revealed in the manga yet, but I like to think that she would be most suited to either Earth or Fire. Also, the Mizurappa isn't a technique that Kakashi has been shown to use in either the manga or anime but seeing as it is a common and basic Water Release Technique, I don't think it should be a problem for our favourite Copy Ninja!

Doton: Doryūheki – Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall

Doton: Doryūsō – Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears

Chidori – A Thousand Birds Chirping

Raiton Kage Bunshin – Lightning Release Shadow Clone

Suiton: Mizurappa – Water Release: Wild Water Wave

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu – Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique

Katon jutsu – Fire Release techniques


End file.
